User talk:LeoneMaster
Hey LeoneMaster, about me joining the Beyblade:Never Ending series thing, I can join but soon I won't start coming here a lot because it happens that some people can't handle me joking that my bey is better than theirs! I didn't even brag about Pegasus! *sniff, sniff* So unless you can convince the others that I was just joking, I won't be here for a while. But you can still add me to your team. Always remember me! Here's something from me to you: Universal Pegasus BB3 23H:S59 He's yours now, keep him. If you want him to evolve, he'll be Multiversal Pegasus and then Spectrum Pegasus and then finally, Astral Pegasus. Keep him happy please. Yours Truly, RenKrawler17 R.G.K 00:03, December 17, 2011 (UTC) The Return of Ren! Hey LeoneMaster, I read your blog yesterday and I thought that "who could leave a friend when they're so nice to you and stand up for you as well?". So I'm coming back! But I still demand an apology from the others. Also, you can keep Pegasus because I'm making a new bey. Though I would like my spot back at Team Elemental Warriors so tell me if you agree that I can be leader again. I really do want to be the leader of Team Elemental Warriors so please agree. Sincerely, RenKrawler17 P.S., don't use words like the ones you put in your blog! I appreciate you standing up for me but don't lose control and get carried away like that! R.G.K 21:28, December 18, 2011 (UTC) About B-Daman Moderator Hey LeoneMaster, I could join the B-Daman thing but if you want me to, but I'll need to learn a few things about it because I've heard of it but I've never been in to it even though it sounds interesting and fun. I could even try to attract people to come to our fanon wiki! I just need to learn a little about B-Daman from ou and the internet because it sounds nice to be a moderator of the wiki so I'll try it if you help me. Sincerely, RenKrawler17 R.G.K 00:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) B-Daman/Zoids Hey LeoneMaster, Well thanks for telling me about B-Daman. So I think I'll try being moderator for B-Daman Fanon Wiki. I'll also try to go look up Battle B-Daman on YouTube like you suggested. I also have something to ask you about which is a lot like what you asked me. It's about being a moderator on a new wiki I'm making called Zoids Fanon Wiki. If you wanna learn more about Zoids, let me know and I'll give you some info. Ren Category:User Talk Page BeyBattle Challenge! Hi Leone, I want to challenge you to a BeyBattle! I don't BeyBattle anyone so you're my first challenge! The place and everything is up to you! That's it for now! Bye! RenKrawler17 R.G.K 23:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Introduction Hi LeoneMaster, As you might know, I'm Ren's twin brother and Ren has told me a lot about you. So since you're my brother's friend I was just asking if we could be friends? I would like it if you agreed. Tell me when you decide. Sincerely, Blader1001 Blader1001 20:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Lockdown